When Two Worlds Collide
by shann42
Summary: One Tree Hill and Wildfire.Takes place 4 OTH characters after Lucas proposed2Peyton but b4 hes with Lindsey.4 Wildfire characters it takes place after season3finale Dani and Kris left Junior isn't dating Laura or Gillian. SUSPENDED INDEFINITELY!
1. Starting Over

Dani had called Amber the night she left Davis Farm. She had picked Kris up on the side of the road, almost died but didn't thanks to Kris, then dropped Kris off at the bus station. Kris didn't know where she was going and neither did Dani. With her ties to her family cut the Davis money was gone all she had was the car she was driving, a suit case of clothes, the cash in her wallet, and her cell phone. Who would she possibly call? She didn't have any friends, since RJ's death she had buried herself in work and that was all gone. She opened her cell phone and went down her list of contacts, they were all business related with the exception of Junior, her father, Matt who she was sure wasn't an option with Kris leaving, and Amber. She hadn't seen or heard from Amber since her family moved to LA. At one point Amber was her closest friend that is if you call someone who is your side-kick trying too hard to be like you, a friend? She was all Dani had it was worth a shot so she pressed the send button.

"Hello," Amber answered waiting for a response.

"Amber hi, it's Dani Davis," she said. "I know we haven't really talked since you moved I'm sorry I just got really busy with the family business but things have changed and I was thinking of coming to LA for a while."

"Wow, that's cool," Amber said, "do you want to crash at my place?"

Dani knew Ambers type too well, conformist, and clueless but it was exactly what Dani was counting on and it would get her away from her family for a little while anyway.

"I would love to," she said.

* * *

Lucas was nervous. He unscrewed the top to his water bottle and took a sip while browsing the shelf of books farthest away from the table where the signing was to take place. The line for the signing was long and the isles where pretty near empty due to that fact. He wasn't really sure what he was looking at he was just trying to avoid the crowd the pressure was getting to him a little. This was the biggest city on the tour to date and the crowd here was by far the largest yet.

"Self-help books, but you seem like you've got it all together," a woman's voice said to him in a mocking tone.

He turned to the woman and smiled, "how could you tell? Is it that obvious that I'm freaking out here?"

"Standing in front of the self-help books seals the deal," she said to him.

"That is purely a coincidence," Lucas said. "What does a beautiful woman like you need with self-help books anyway?"

"In all honesty I probably could use a self-help book after the curve balls life has been throwing my way lately but like you it's purely coincidence that I ended up in this section," she answered.

"So then what would you be running from," Lucas asked in a tone that implied he too was running from something.

"I was dragged to this stupid book signing by a friend. I hate reading, I've never read this book and yet here I am. I'm trying to be polite and friendly with this person because she's letting me stay with her while I sort some things out but really this is not what I want to be doing with my day," Dani said.

"Yeah tell me about it I'd much rather be kicking back enjoying myself then here," Lucas said. "Unfortunately though I must stick around too duty to a friend," he laughed, "I should get going."

"Alright, well hopefully you have more fun than I do," Dani said, "see you around."

"Count on it," Lucas said flashing a million dollar smile.

Dani found Amber in line, "I can't wait until we meet Lucas," Amber said. "I've seen his picture he is so good looking. Have you read 'An Unkindness of Ravens'? It is such a good book. You know I read it's based on his high school years and his relationship with his girlfriend plays a pretty big part of it."

"That's great," Dani said sounding disconnected and looking at her watch.

They were pretty close to the front of the line and only waited about twenty minutes. Dani was looking back at the line as they got closer. "Come on Dani we're next," Amber said grabbing Dani's arm and turning her around.

Dani couldn't believe it the guy from the self-help section was sitting behind the table pen in hand ready to sign the books he authored. "Unbelievable," she smiled.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced, I'm Lucas Scott," he smiled and stuck his hand out.

"Cute real cute," Dani smirked. "You could have mentioned this was your book signing."

"Do you two know each other," Amber asked.

"We ran into each other before the signing started that's all," Dani answered.

"So who should I make this out to," Lucas asked the girls.

"Amber, that's me," Amber said beaming. Lucas signed her book and she was so caught up in the moment that she turned around and walked away a little too quickly.

Dani lagged behind, "I didn't want to ruin our moment," Lucas said answering what Dani hadn't really asked but was definitely wondering.

"We had a moment," Dani said sounding annoyed.

"Well sure," Lucas said, "we both felt out of place and confided as much to each other. And your total distaste for anything related to books such as reading them or signing them, deterred me from mentioning that I was the author of the book that was being signed here today."

"Fair enough," Dani said and began to walk away.

"Wait," Lucas said and Dani stopped, "I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I didn't offer it," Dani said. "Look, Lucas you're cute but I'm just not interested."

"In what," he asked. "I was just wondering the name of the girl who seemed as troubled as I am."

"Dani," she said.

"Well Dani," Lucas said, "I know you're not interested and I'm going to be honest with you, I'm not interested either but I did enjoy our little self-help chat and would like to talk again if that is informal enough for you?"

She wasn't sure why but she could tell he understood her and for some reason she was sure he wasn't trying to hit on her, "yeah ok," she said and took a pen from the table and wrote her cell phone number in the flap of one of his books which she handed to him and he placed in a bag next to his chair. He smiled and waved and she turned to leave.


	2. Letting Strangers In

"Hi," Lucas said rising to his feet as Dani took the seat across from him. They had chosen to meet at the Starbucks across from the book store. Lucas had called Dani after the book signing and asked to meet her. She was reluctant still she couldn't get past the fact that complete strangers don't usually meet up unless there was interest. Lucas of course was charming and very convincing when he again reassured her that his ever changing life was the reason he was looking for new friends and nothing more.

"This is still a little strange," Dani said.

"I agree but there was something about you in that isle earlier today you just seemed easy to talk to," Lucas said.

"You know they have therapists for that," Dani said.

"Well then maybe I was wrong."

"I'm sorry being a nice is new to me. I'm usually a straight shooter tell it like it is even if it isn't nice," Dani defended herself.

"I see and I think that's part of why I like talking to you," Lucas conceded.

"So why were you freaking out today? You're like famous, Mr. Author of the book," Dani said.

"Yeah that's all new to me," Lucas said, "its my first book."

"So shouldn't that make it fun and exciting," Dani asked.

"Yes, and it is," he said, "its just I thought it'd be different. I thought my friends and family would be here with me supporting me and of course I'm doing it all alone."

"I know that feeling," Dani said.

"Don't get me wrong my family is great they just have their own lives," Lucas said. "My mother is raising my little sister and she's trying to get her own life back. She's currently traveling. Now that my book is selling and her business is doing well and my sister is young enough still, she decided to see the world. And my brother well he's got his own family to worry about but they're all very supportive just not able to go on the journey with me."

"What about your father," Dani said.

"What about yours," Lucas said changing the subject; "you really didn't read the book huh?"

"No I didn't," Dani said, "does that mean I have to talk about my father?"

"So then yours is a prize too," Lucas asked.

"I love my family, I just don't fit in there anymore," Dani said bitterly.

"So maybe you are more alone in this than I am," Lucas said. "See you need new friends more than me."

"Ok Lucas so other than your family not being able to be with you what's got you down," Dani asked, "because if that is your only issue then you are troubled my friend."

"How do you go on when the love of your life doesn't love you as much as you love them," he asked.

Dani turned and looked out the window tears were forming in her eyes. "I wish I could answer that."

"Oh I'm sorry," Lucas said quickly noticing her resistance to the question he had hit a trigger. "Same thing happen to you? I proposed and she turned me down." The tears streamed down her face. Lucas couldn't figure it out. Sure if she was in the same situation she'd be upset but to cry like this. "Dani I'm sorry," Lucas didn't really know what to say, "he was a fool."

Dani sobbed a little then laughed, "yes he was for getting on that damn bull. But he loved it and I loved him."

Lucas was really confused now so he didn't dare say anything and misconstrue the situation any worse than he already had. He waited for her to continue to speak. His curiosity was peaked and he wanted to know what exactly she was talking about and why she was so upset.

"My boyfriend was a bull rider in the rodeo," Dani said. This was it Lucas felt it she was going to confide it all and she continued, "it wasn't easy for us to be together. I'm stubborn and he wasn't but he had a way of setting me straight they way no one else ever could. And of course it wasn't easy because he was in the rodeo, a cowboy," she laughed, "you know the first time I saw him I thought he was a ranch hand, the help." Lucas figured she was rich by how she carried herself and how she dressed but the way she said "the help" confirmed it for him. "Of course I fell for him hard. I had never felt like that before. And being stubborn I couldn't say it. So when it looked like our two worlds wouldn't mesh and the rodeo was to move on he went and I stayed behind. It wasn't good enough for me. I missed him so I called and called until we worked it out and I was about to meet him on the rodeo when my father had a heart attack so I had to stay and help him and run the family business. Finally though the rodeo was back out our way and RJ was home and the time away from each other made us stronger. He was doing one more show and then he was going to stay home for a while maybe even for good," she paused and started to cry and Lucas knew what she was going to say next. He reached for her hand but she pulled away and looked out the window, "that was his last show. The bull rammed him and he didn't survive."

"Dani I'm so sorry," Lucas said. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

"Yeah but yours is still alive," she said.

"No, I meant my uncle. He was like a father to me and my mother loved him very much. In fact he's my little sister's father," Lucas said.

Dani gave him a curious look but in her head she was thinking great I've found a winner an incestuous author who has no idea the loss I just explained to him.

Lucas read Dani's look so perfectly and she knew it and felt guilty for thinking it. "I know its strange sounds incestuous. I swear we're not inbred in my family," Lucas laughed. "My mother and father were high school sweethearts. My mother swears he had a heart then, maybe he did but life stole if from him I guess," Lucas said sadly, "anyway my mother got pregnant with me right before the end of her senior year. My, Dan," Lucas didn't like calling him his father it was something he'd done so rarely in life and the thought he was past the point in the story where he needed to call him that, "was a great basketball player. He was recruited by division one schools. He chose to go and leave her. She decided to keep me and raise me herself. My uncle was always a supporter of her. I think he loved her even back then. He helped her raise me. Dan had another son and married his mother. Nathan is only a few months younger than I am. His mother got pregnant in their freshman year of college. I didn't see much of them growing up, only through basketball which I quit when I was still in club leagues. In high school I decided to play and that's when I developed a relationship with my brother. As for my mother and uncle they always danced around being together until my senior year. They finally got it right and he was going to marry her and adopt me. Until Dan killed him."

Dani gasped, "oh my God it's not the same but I guess you do have a right to be as sad as I am," she said bluntly. "Well there is that girlfriend thing too," she said.

Lucas was now a little uncomfortable and looked at his watch, "I should get going," he said. Then he realized it wasn't too far off to think he would confide that much to a stranger, after all he had written a book about his high school life and he felt a kindred spirit connection to Dani but it was too late he had already said he should leave. He decided to try and lighten the mood, "I really enjoyed talking to you I found it rather therapeutic, you make a great therapist."

Dani laughed, "I enjoyed it too."

"So the book tour is calling," Lucas said. "The west coast portion started here but gets confusing after this."

Dani looked confused, "how so?"

"Well I guess I'm going to Las Vegas next then Salt Lake City, Seattle, Portland, San Diego, and at the end of the month I'll be up in the bay area," he said.

Dani laughed bay area, close to home she thought, "sounds nice I bet you'll like it. The number you called me from was that your cell?"

"Yeah," Lucas said giving her a questioning look.

"Do you mind if I save it," she asked, "maybe some over the phone therapy will help both of us?"

"As long as you don't mind if I give yours back," he said handing her the book she had written her number in earlier in the day.

She looked saddened and confused. Why was he willing to let her keep his number but he wanted to give hers back.

There was something about her that made her so easy to read for Lucas. "I'm saving it in here," he said smiling and holding up his cell phone. "I just thought you'd like to get to know me better with a little reading."

"You know I think I would like to read," she said and walked to the magazine stand and grabbed People, "this will do." Lucas couldn't believe her. Dani in turn read him like a book, "I'll read it relax," she said referring to his book.


	3. Home is Calling

Lucas had really enjoyed meeting Dani but thought that talking to a complete stranger was a little odd. Not to mention she seemed really weirded out to the idea of developing a friendship. He decided not to call her for a while, maybe even let her call him first.

He had called home to check in with Nathan and Haley. Jaime was good, school was good, they missed him, and the big news, Nathan had decided to make himself eligible for the draft.

"That's great Nate but what happens if the NBA doesn't work out," Lucas asked him. "You won't have a degree to fall back on."

"I'll just go back to school if that's the case," Nathan said sounding as if he hadn't thought of that.

"You'd do that to Haley," Lucas said sound a little aggravated, "I mean she'd be raising Jaime and bringing in all the financial support so you can go back to school because your first idea didn't pan out."

"Luke I'm not worried about it," Nathan said. "I've already talked to a few agents and I know who I'm going to hire. He thinks he could get me a pretty good rookie deal and he's already talking some endorsements. The money could start coming in soon."

"Well then don't go doing anything to ruin this opportunity," Lucas said.

"How's the book tour going," Nathan asked.

"Good we wrap things up in northern California at the end of the month then it's back home to ride out the sales," Lucas answered.

"Back to school," Nathan asked.

"Yeah I guess," Lucas said. "Finish out my degree just in case."

"You know my agent thinks there's a good chance I could end up on the west coast," Nathan said. "Haley's already looking into transferring to Stanford. She's been mapping out the commute to all the potential cities I could end up in."

"So is she going to go to school and possibly be away from you," Lucas asked.

"That's a possibility," Nathan said, "but it wouldn't be all the time just for school but the two biggest rumors are that I'll end up at either Golden State or Sacramento which would work out perfectly for us."

"Yeah that would be perfect," Lucas said.

* * *

It had been almost a week since Dani had met Lucas. She enjoyed talking to him it was something that came very easy to her. He hadn't called her and she vowed to herself to finish 'An Unkindness of Ravens' before calling him, she had two chapters left. She found herself checking her cell phone more often as the end of the book neared. Unfortunately the only missed calls she had were the ones that went unanswered because they were from her father or brother. Strange though neither had left voicemail.

All of a sudden her phone rang and she didn't recognize the number. It was a local area code but not familiar. She thought maybe it was Lucas, maybe his cell had died and he borrowed a phone or he was calling from a hotel or something.

"Hello," she answered.

"Dani," Junior's voice sounded desperate.  
"Oh it's you," she said as she started to move the phone from her ear to hang up.

"Dani wait don't hang up," Junior said sounding even more desperate than when she answered.

"What is it dad," she asked anxiously.

"No dad's fine," he said, "we just miss you around here. Things aren't the same and we want you home."

"You both should have thought about that before you sold me out," she said. "Besides I'm sure you only miss me because you actually have to work now. And dad I doubt he misses me he finally has the son he wants. You two are perfect for each other."

"So what then," Junior said. "What are you going to do? Is it your turn to try it with out the Porsche?"

"I don't know," Dani answered, "maybe, maybe not. I should still be entitled to the Davis money or at least my trust anyway. Unlike you I didn't chose to leave the family and the business I was forced out."

"You weren't forced out," Junior said.

"No, what do you call it then," Dani said angrily.

"Ok well maybe out of the business and I admit that was my fault I was trying to settle a personal score with the business and I was wrong but I would have probably gone to jail if you hadn't given up your racing license," Junior said, "and no one forced you out of the family you left."

"Well if it was that easy for you and dad to sell me out then why would I stay," Dani said and hung up.

Now she really wished she had someone to talk to but she remembered her vow and was inspired to read.


	4. Reconnecting

_**Author's Note: Sorry this took a lot longer than expected and it's short. Leave a review a little encouragement after each chapter keeps me motivated... even if it's as simple as "great chapter update soon" or a little more personal. I've been busy but I am determined to write this even if no ones reads but I sure hope you read, like it, and review. Oh and I plan to have more characters from each show start popping up soon not just over the phone either so keep reading...**_

"Hey I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to hear from you again," Lucas answered his phone.

"Yeah well you could have called me," Dani said.

"This is true but I thought I'd let you call me then I would know that you were finally ok with a guy and girl talking just because they were friends," Lucas said with a laugh. "So what took you so long to call?"

"I made a vow with myself to finish your book before I called," she said.

"Wow so does this mean someone read something?"

"Yes I did thank you," Dani answered, "it was rather interesting so Peyton, was she the girl you proposed to?"

"Yeah," Lucas said.

"I'm sorry," Dani said, "I was pulling for that couple in the book. They had something special I never knew paper could carry those feelings over so well."

"I guess its all in who's writing them," Lucas said sounding flattered but a little disconnected. "So what's up with you," he asked changing the subject.

"How could you tell something was up," Dani asked.

"Haven't you learned yet," he answered, "I'm good at reading people, so spill."

"I just got into an argument with my brother," Dani told him.

"About what," Lucas asked. He knew from one of their past conversations there was something off with Dani and her family and now that she had called him he knew she wanted someone to talk to about it.

"He just rehashed the wound I'm trying to heal," Dani said.

"A wound that drove you to LA? You mentioned you were staying with a friend and how you loved your family you just didn't fit in there," Lucas recalled.

"You're a good listener," Dani said.

"If it's important enough to be spoken its important enough to remember," Lucas said, "so what happened to make you feel like you don't belong at home with your family?"

Dani explained how after RJ died she buried herself in horse racing and all aspects of it. She explained the match race and how excited for it she was until she found out how it wasn't on a track and that it was very dangerous. She had wanted to pull out but unfortunately she had let Junior in on the idea and he of course was blinded by his anger and need for revenge and didn't listen to Dani when she wanted to back out. So when the she tried to stop the race and unfortunately busted herself by calling the cops to stop it her father let her take the blame for it so he and the farm could survive and Junior not having his racing license or majority in the farm couldn't possibly take the fall because he would more than likely be jailed. Of course to them Dani's license was the only option.

"Racing was all I had after RJ and they knew that and let the board take my license. Like they could be there for me after that. They sold me out and of course it worked out the way my father would have wanted anyway because when I left it forced my brother to step up and be the son he's always wanted and I'm better off too I'm out from under my fathers thumb and better for it he always had a way of bringing out the worse in me. I'm just not sure what to do now. I love horse racing and with out my license I don't know what to do."

"Wow," Lucas said. "I know how if feels to not be under your fathers thumb anymore believe me. I'm sorry they did that to you."

"Me too but I guess what my father took from me is nothing compared to what your father took from you," she said. "At least I can pick up the pieces of my broken self and try to put them back together I just don't know where to begin."

"Well is there something in the racing world you could do that doesn't require a license," Lucas asked her.

"Like being a farm hand," Dani asked back sounding thoroughly disgusted.

"Of course not," Lucas laughed. "There has to be other ways of helping the horsing world other than cleaning up after them."

"Maybe," she said starting to brainstorm.


	5. The Old Meeting the New

"Lucas Scott," Lucas heard a very raspy familiar voice calling him through the airport in San Diego. 

"Brooke Davis," Lucas turned and said with a smile.

"How the hell are ya," she asked but then didn't wait for an answer. "What are you doing here?"

"Book tour," he answered. "I'm waiting for a connecting flight up to San Fran. Last stop on the tour then I can rest a bit."

"I'm heading up north on a connecting flight too," she said. "Just returning from my base store in New York and we're checking out west coast sites to establish a west coast base."

"Nice, so Clothes over Bro's is doing well?"

They kept walking while they talked and ended up at the same terminal. "No way, we're on the same flight," Brooke said. They had already begun boarding the flight and Brooke asked Lucas what seat he was in. They headed toward his seat and there was a man already sitting in the isle seat. "Excuse me," Brooke said to the man in a flirty tone, "my boyfriend and I were wondering if you would like to switch seats with me so that we can sit next to each other."

The man gave her a disturbed look, "lady I'm already in my seat and I'm comfortable," he said to her.

"Yes, but don't you think you'd be more comfortable in first class," Brooke said flashing him her ticket stub with her seat assignment on it. The man smiled nodded and exchanged ticket stubs with her and headed toward first class.

"Unbelievable, Brooke Davis just gave up a first class seat to fly coach," Lucas laughed.

"Yeah well I figured it'd be easier than trying to get you into first class," she smiled, "besides I wanna catch up."

They took their seats and began to talk. They hadn't seen each other in quite a while but Brooke knew what had happened with Peyton and Lucas figured she wanted to make sure he was ok. When the plane landed Brooke asked when the signing would be done and then if he cared if she took him to dinner he graciously obliged. He had missed his friendship with Brooke and was glad they had this time together.

Lucas headed out of the airport to flag a taxi when his phone rang, "hello," he answered.

"Hey stranger," Dani said. "Are you in Northern Cali yet?"

"Yeah last stop on the tour," he answered. "So how are things with the clinic?"

"Good," she answered him. "I moved back home, well not to my fathers but I found a place for the clinic and there's an apartment in the back."

"That's great," Lucas said. "I wish I could see it, help you out even. I was thinking about going back to the LA area after this is all done, just for a little while before I head home."

"Maybe you should just enjoy the bay area," she said.

"Do you not want me to visit," he asked her sounding a little upset.

"No it's not that," she began but there was a loud crash in the background, "oh Lucas I got to go," she said quickly and hung up.

Lucas stared at his phone for a moment. He was a little upset that Dani didn't seem to want to see him again but then again they had just met not too long ago and they were from different worlds, different parts of the country and maintaining that friendship would probably be difficult. He thought about this for a moment and almost had the feeling that it probably would have been better off had they not met that day in LA but something had drawn them together and he really did enjoy talking to her. Maybe their friendship was worth it even if they might not ever see each other again.

* * *

Lucas had spent the night in a hotel and went sight seeing the next morning before the signing. Brooke had tracked him down at the hotel before the signing and asked if she could tag along. Seeing this was the last stop on the signing Lindsey his editor was there. Lucas introduced Brooke.

"Lindsey this is Brooke an old friend from Tree Hill," he said.

"The Brooke from the book," she asked. Brooke smiled and nodded and shook her hand. "Oh my God, designer of Clothes over Bro's, Brooke. I guess you did change the world. Your models, their body image ads helped my roommate beat her eating disorder."

"Wow that's great. That was the result I was going for but I wouldn't say I've changed the world yet," Brooke said graciously. "And you Lindsey how do you and Lucas know each other, he seems to have forgotten that part of the introduction."

"She is my editor," he answered quickly for Lindsey.

While Lucas signed books Brooke and Lindsey talked over off to the side.

Lucas dropped his pen and bent over to get it. "Could you sign my copy please," a familiar voice asked.

"Sure one sec," he said reaching for the pen. When he looked up Dani stood there holding open the copy of 'An Unkindness of Ravens' with her phone number in it. "Dani what are you doing here?"

"I never said LA was home and well you never asked," she said. "My family owns a ranch about an hour and a half east of here."

"So you knew all along that you'd see me again here," he asked.

"Well actually no, remember when we met I didn't want to be home," she said. "You mentioned ending up here and I thought it was a possibility we could see each other again if I was back here in the area which thanks to your talk which motivated me to open the clinic I am and we are."

He laughed, "well then I am happy to see you," he said signing her book. "Are you hanging out of a bit?"

"I would like to," she answered.  
"I'd like that too," he said continuing to sign books. When the signing was over he introduced Dani to Lindsey and Brooke then asked Brooke if it would be alright if they all went out to eat. They all agreed to going out to dinner, which Brooke and Lindsey split on Lindsey's insistence.

Lindsey had excused herself after dinner while Dani, Brooke, and Lucas had a night cap. "So Brooke what brings you to the bay area," Dani asked. 

"Well my parents live down in Burbank and I'm looking for a west coast base for my company but I don't want it to be anywhere near them," she laughed.

"Your company, wow you're young what kind of company do you own," Dani asked.

"We're about the same age I assume and you're starting a clinic or something I think you said earlier," Brooke said defensively.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you," Dani said. "When I first met Lucas I had to explain that being nice is kind of new to me I'm a very blunt person."

"I understand I used to be the same way," Brooke laughed to break the tension. "I own a clothing company, Clothes over Bro's."

"Oh yeah I love your stuff," Dani said then her eyes widened as she realized who Brooke was, "oh wait you're the Brooke from the book. Sorry I don't read much so I don't think I remember things I read very well. Anyway you're the one Lucas used to date in high school, Brooke Davis."

Lucas laughed at their conversation it was like he was there but not involved. Brooke smiled and nodded.

"My last name is Davis too," Dani said. "You're parents live down in Burbank? Do you think we're related somehow?"

"No, we're originally from Tree Hill but my father took a job in Burbank when I was still in high school and as far as I know we had only lived in Tree Hill until that point," Brooke said.

"I wasn't really thinking we could be related. It's just strange we have the same last name it would have been cool if it were somehow possible but it's a long shot," Dani laughed. "It's getting late and I have to drive still but Lucas you should come check out the space for the clinic and Brooke the bay area is great and if you don't want to live in the city the country is nice maybe you should come check it out too."

"That could be nice," Brooke said and looked at Lucas.

"Yeah that would be cool," he said to Brooke then looked at Dani, "I have some things I need to wrap up here tomorrow but maybe after that I'll come out and see the site."

"I could come out tomorrow too after my meeting," Brooke said.

"Good it's settled," Dani said, "I'll see you both then."


	6. Gone Country

"Thanks for all the help Junior but don't think because you're helping me with these boxes that you're going to convince me to move back home," Dani said.

"Wouldn't think of it, I'm just glad to have you back around," Junior said putting a box on the counter.

"Hey hey," Lucas said entering the place followed by Brooke.

"You guys found it alright," Dani asked then looked to Junior, "this is my brother Junior. Junior this is Lucas and Brooke. I met them in LA."

"So you're the author that actually got my sister to read," Junior said shaking Lucas' hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said when he shook Brooke's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," she said giving him the once over and taking note that he was well dressed and good looking. "Is that your Porsche out there," she asked him smiling.

"Yeah," he answered and Brooke raised her eyebrows in a flirty way. He headed back outside to continue moving boxes. Brooke wandered around but her intention was to bump into Junior again to strike up conversation.

"So what do you need me to do," Lucas asked Dani.

"You could help me move some stuff around in my apartment and then help me figure out the layout of the barn before I just let one of the contractors design it," Dani answered.

"I'm proud of you," he said.

Dani smiled, "why?"  
"Well I know we haven't known each other long but you have come a long way Dani Davis. I mean from what you've told me about yourself and who you used to be you have come a long way," he said again really seeming to be proud and not just saying it.

"Thanks."

Brooke had wandered inside for just long enough to make it inconspicuous when she went outside where Junior was. As she walked out a truck pulled up and a rather handsome man in a cowboy hat, jeans, and a button down shirt pulled up. If she were into the working class, get your hands dirty, rough around the edges type, oh who was she kidding he was hot but she had seen Junior first. The handsome cowboy walked up to Junior, "so this is the place?"

"Yeah, what took you so long I told you about it days ago," Junior said.

"I had something to take care of," the guy said.

"Something like what? Where did you go? You weren't around for a few days."

"It was nothing just some Raintree business," the guy answered.

"Still trying to get your mother to change her mind about leaving racing and turning the ranch into a dude ranch," Junior said as he noticed Brooke. He didn't wait for the guy to answer. "Matt this is Brooke she is a friend of a friend of Dani's."

Matt gave Junior a questioning look but shook Brooke's hand none the less, "nice to meet you."

"Matt hey," Dani said coming out to join them followed by Lucas. "I see you've meet Brooke and this is Lucas," she said motioning to Lucas.

"Matt," he said shaking Lucas' hand, "are you Dani's new boyfriend?"

"Why ex-boyfriend Matt are you a little jealous," he said with a smile then quickly added, "we are just friends."

"Well I wouldn't be jealous if you were," Matt said.

"I was just going to ask Brooke if she wanted to join Lucas and me for lunch so she could see the area. She's thinking about moving out this way," Dani said to the guys.

"Really," Junior asked, "you seem a little over dressed for the country," he said directing his words toward Brooke.

"I could say the same about you," she said.

"I have an excuse I was born here and my money was made living this life," he said with a smirk.  
"That would be a typical rich boy answer. And you know for your information I am a country girl, small town in North Carolina. I could have inherited my money too by the way but I chose to earn it instead by designing clothes and that is one of the main reasons I dress nice thank you very much," Brooke shot back.

Matt laughed and patted Junior on the back, "I like her she's like you in a skirt," he smiled. There was something in his smile that seemed so real and secure, that it kind of caught Brooke off guard.

"I'd love to go to lunch," Brooke finally answered Dani snapping back to it.

"Alright, Matt I'm glad you came buy to visit and I'm sorry I'm on my way out but your welcome to keep my brother company and check the place out," she said. "We can catch up later."

Matt smiled again, "alright have a good time," he said to them all as they headed toward the cars. Again he laughed at Junior and how Brooke had put him in his place. He helped him with the boxes.


	7. Seeing the Town

Lucas was walking through the barn with Dani they were trying to figure out the configuration. "We could set a row of stalls on this side all stalls then on the other side a wash bay and a few exam rooms and with the leftover space a few more stalls," he said using his hands to motion the areas.

"You're good at this," she said, "who knew I mean your not from this world but you seem to fit in pretty well or at least play it like you know what you're talking about."

"Well I have done some research," he said. "Horse racing can be a good investment and I do have some cash to invest in something."

"Are you going to buy a horse," she asked him.

"I don't know I've thought a little about it but I would need a place to board it and a license to race it and all that stuff."

"That almost makes me wish I still had my license. Then I would help you we could have been partners in a horse or two," she said.

"We still could," he said.

"I don't have a license and really I'm not sure I'd want it back if I could even get it back," Dani said.

"Well will you at least think about it," Lucas said flashing his famous smile the quickly shifting to a brooding look.

"I'll think about it," she said unable to fully deny Lucas' trademark look.

"I loved the drive to lunch yesterday but I would love to see more of this little town you have here," Brooke said bursting into the room.

"Brooke I am so sorry I've been so busy. I know I promised to show you around but there are some things I really need to get done today if I want to get this place up and running in a month. I am so sorry," Dani said.

Just then Junior came into the room. He had over heard the conversation and instinctively decided to offer his services. "I could show you around."

"Ok," Brooke smiled.

"You know I'd like to take the tour too if you don't mind," Lucas said.

"Sure," Junior responded.

Brooke gave Lucas a glare but he didn't notice, Dani on the other hand had, "you know Lucas I could sure use a guy around here and if Junior is showing Brooke around that really only leaves me you. I promise I will show you around this place once things are squared away here," she said.

"Alright," he sighed.

Junior and Brooke headed out to the Porsche. Junior opened the door for her. "Well aren't you just the gentleman Mr. Davis."

Junior smiled, "just being nice to the new lady in town Miss Davis."

He had an undeniable charm about him but Brooke wasn't sure if he found her attractive. He seemed like the type of guy who normally would be very cocky and persistent in pursuing her. The fact that he wasn't tearing at the bits to attract Brooke made her more interested than she thought she would be.

"This whole last name thing is quite the coincidence," Junior said.

"Yeah it's kind of strange," she said. "You know if we got married I'd still be Brooke Davis," she laughed.

Junior blushed a little. So maybe he does find me a little attractive, Brooke thought, but why is he shy about it. Again this only made her more intrigued.

They drove downtown and Junior pointed out the important places. Their first stop was Davis farm.

"So this is the famous Davis Farm," Brooke said. "Don't you own most of this?"

"Something like that," Junior answered as he showed her around. She had tons of questions about how the horse racing business worked and Junior did his best to answer most of them.

As they were getting back in his car Brooke said, "I never knew a farm could be so clean and neat it's a little strange like a mansion for horses," she laughed. "The horses seem to like it like that they're beautiful too."

"Next stop Raintree," Junior said.

"Is that the farm your friend is from," Brooke asked.

"Matt, yeah," Junior answered.

They pulled up to Raintree and things were quiet there weren't many people around. Junior thought they must be out riding.

"This explains it," Brooke said.

Junior looked at her confused, "explains what?"

"Well Matt," she answered, "look at this place compared to yours. No wonder he has that whole cowboy look going on he is a cowboy. I was wondering how two people in the horse racing world could have such different appearances now I see why."

Junior looked a little disgusted. "It's not a bad thing," Brooke defended herself before Junior could say anything. "I just assumed after meeting you and seeing Davis Farm that Raintree would be the same and Matt just like to dress differently."

Junior laughed, "even if Raintree wasn't the get your hands dirty type of place Matt would probably have the same wardrobe."

"So where are all the horses here," Brooke asked.

"Well actually Raintree is now a Dude Ranch," Junior said.

"Like that Nickelodeon TV show," Brooke said.

"Not exactly but kind of," Junior answered. He pointed to the tents, "people sleep there and the family runs activities for them. But because it's a Dude Ranch the racing horses are gone, all but one." He walked into the barn. Brooke took notice that there was no machinery for feeding and grooming and there was no air conditioning here like at Davis. They stopped in front of the only horse currently in the stalls. "Hey buddy," Junior said reaching a hand out to pet the horse. "This is Wildfire the only race horse left at Raintree," he had a fondness for this horse and he was touching him and talking to him something he didn't do when he showed her the horses at Davis. "He hasn't raced in a while though."

"But he will soon," Matt said coming into the barn tugging a horse behind him. He dragged the horse into the stall. "Just lead a tour they are still riding on the ground but I need to help prep for dinner. What are you guys up to," he asked them.

"Junior is just giving me the tour of the town," Brooke said.

"That's cool," Matt said, "I better go give mom a hand. Brooke it was nice to see you again. Junior don't take her to the pass," Matt said raising his eyebrows as he left.

"What is the pass," Brooke asked.

Junior laughed, "he was joking. It's the place we used to take girls back in high school."

"Oh," Brooke smiled.

"We should get some dinner ourselves," Junior said.

"Yeah that'll be nice maybe the country club you showed me," Brooke said with a questioning tone.

"Sure," Junior said.

They pulled up to valet parking and Junior got out and gave the key to the valet. "Junior Davis," the guy said.

Junior new the guys face but he couldn't remember his name they had gone to high school together, "hey, um, Colin," Junior said snapping his finger and pointing at him.

"Actually it's Calvin," the guy said sounding annoyed as he opened the door.

"Thank you," Brooke said.

"No problem," Calvin said then looked at Junior and with a snarl said, "enjoy your dinner."

"What was his problem," Brooke asked as they went into the country club.

"I stole his girlfriend at Prom," Junior mumbled.

So he was the type of guy she thought he was so why didn't he seem more interested. Maybe he was trying to change, maybe it would be good for him and make him more attractive, oh well Brooke didn't want to waste time thinking about it. "Shouldn't he be over it by now?"

"You would think. Maybe I didn't apologize or something," he said as they were seated. He quickly ordered wine after making sure it was ok with Brooke. The whole Calvin thing was a little bothersome.

Brooke could tell Junior was still thinking about Calvin, "you know it's never too late to apologize."

"Maybe you're right," Junior said, "excuse me a moment." He walked back outside and spotted Calvin right away. "Do you have a minute?"

"Make it quick," Calvin said, "we aren't supposed to fraternize with the guests."

"Look I'm sorry about what happened at Prom," Junior said.

"You think I'm still mad about that," Calvin asked.

"Well if not then what?"

"It's just so easy for Junior Davis isn't it? Driving around in your Porsche with beautiful women."

Junior thought for a minute, "wait why aren't you driving around in a Porsche with beautiful women? Didn't you go to MIT?"

"Yeah I did but not everyone had a rich daddy to bank roll our dreams," Calvin said.

Junior figured it out so he was jealous that didn't seem right though why did Calvin really care.

"You know I heard you were a bull rider for a while," Calvin said, "what was that all about?"

"Well contrary to popular belief Daddy's money can't buy happiness," Junior said. "Look I'm sorry MIT didn't work out for you. How long have you been doing this?"

"Since I came home last year," Calvin answered. "I do some side work in contracting, drawing up blue prints and some engineering type stuff too but this is where the money is, at least with out a degree."

"Well I should get back in," Junior said hoping things were squared away with them.

"Yeah sorry about the attitude," Calvin said.

"No problem," Junior said, "take care."

"You too." Junior went back in and joined Brooke.


	8. Phone Calls for Conversation

_**Authors Note: **Sorry for the delay I know I promised to be more timely but the same day I posted last my car was stolen and unfortunately recovered totaled so I have been preoccupied but now that is all resolved and I hope to keep my word on not making you wait to long between updates... Please review leave your thoughts and wishes for this story and I will see what I can do for you. Shannon_

Lucas got the same tour Brooke got only with Dani and a day later. They had set on the configuration of the barn and Dani decided to stay away for the day and let the contractors work.

"I can't believe you know so much about racing and don't want to be involved," Lucas said.

"Wasn't it you who told me to find a way to stay involved? The clinic is that way," Dani said.

"Yeah I guess," Lucas said.

"I can't believe how much interest you have in racing when you haven't even seen a race yet," Dani said.

"We'll have to change that," Lucas said.

"I agree," a familiar voice said from behind. They turned around to find Matt coming out of a store with his hands full. "You know there's a big race happening this weekend. It would be the perfect venue to showcase the clinic."

Dani interrupted him, "Danielle Davis Equine Center."

"I like it," Matt said.

"Just something I'm throwing around," she said.

"Well this weekend might be a good race to unveil the Danielle Davis Equine Center and a good race for Lucas to be introduced to the racing world. Besides it'll be a good race because Wildfire is running."

"No way that's awesome Matt," Dani said then she thought a second, "wait that's why you disappeared last week. You found Kris and you went to tell her?"

Before he could answer though Junior had appeared from out of nowhere, "you found Kris? Where is she? Is she alright," he asked then backed out of Matt's face realizing he was acting a bit odd.

"She's in Colorado, fine, and no she's not coming home," Matt answered.

"Junior where's Brooke," Dani asked changing the subject.

"She wanted to try and find the place herself," Junior said.

"She'll be fine," both Junior and Lucas said in unison responding to Dani's look of fear.

"Matt would you like to join us for lunch," Dani asked him.

"No thanks, I really need to get this stuff back to Raintree," he answered then said his goodbyes and headed out.

They headed to the restaurant and were seated. Dani was nervous and kept checking her watch, "where is Brooke?"

"Don't worry she likes to be fashionably late," Lucas answered.

"Yeah kind of like you used to be," Junior said to Dani.

"Besides she has all our cell numbers if she needs to call she will," Lucas said.

"Hey guys," Brooke said walking up to join them.

"Hey what took you so long? You had Dani worrying," Lucas said with a jeering smile at Dani.

"Sorry your phone rang as I was walking out but because your cell rings more than the clinic I thought it might be important so I answered it," Brooke said. She had lost the attention of the guys but Dani was still listening, "I'm glad and you will be too because it was Dr. Ronald. Something came up and he can't do dinner tomorrow but he wanted to know if you were available tonight?"

"Oh, oh my God this is the doctor I really want for the clinic, would you guys excuse me a moment while I make this call?"

They all nodded and she got up to call Dr. Ronald.

Just then Lucas' phone rang, "its Nathan, could you excuse me a moment as well," he said as he got up to answer.

And then it was Brookes turn. She looked at the caller ID it was only a matter of time and she knew she'd regret answering but none the less she had to, "I'm so sorry its business excuse me," she said leaving Junior.

"Yes mother," Brooke answered once she was away from the table.

"Even over the phone I'd prefer Victoria," she said.

"Well Victoria I'm surprised it took you this long to call," Brooke said.

"I've been a little busy running your business. Where are you by the way? Last time I checked you left for a show and have yet to return," Victoria said.

"First of all you haven't taken on any extra work in my absence because I've been keeping in touch with Millicent for my work. And second I needed to get away fro a bit," she said.

"Get away, get away from what and to where," Victoria asked.

"Don't you mean whom? The answer is you and if you must know I'm just east of the Bay area."

"Why there? Why not the house in LA," Victoria asked.

"The house in LA," Brooke laughed, "don't you mean dad's house and I don't want to see him or his younger than me girlfriend, besides Lucas has a friend here and I ran into him and they invited me along. Actually it was a bit strange meeting his friend and her brother. He's young, wealthy, attractive, and a gentleman, you'd like him and the funniest thing is his last name is Davis too."

"Stay away from him," her mother said rather defensively, "leave the horse people and that boy and come back to New York to run your business."

"Why are you so defensive," Brooke asked.

"I'm not I just know you. I know your taste in guys, he's probably no good and will bring you and the company down," Victoria said.

"Wait how did you know they were horse people," Brooke asked going back to what her mother had said just moments ago. "Because he is in the horse business. He has money too, remember I said that so he won't bring me down," Brooke said.

"Most rich people east of the Bay area are horse people honey and I just think you need to focus on your work and not guys right now," Victoria said.

"You know if I come back to the city I'll come when I'm ready until then I'll run things from here," Brooke said and hung up.

When Brooke rejoined the table both Lucas and Dani were back. "So what did Nathan have to say? How's Haley? How's our God son," Brooke asked Lucas.

"Wait his brother has a son who is your God son," Junior asked. "You must come from a small town or a close group of friends."

"Small town look who's talking. The answer is both by the way or at least it used to be," Brooke answered.

Junior looked confused, "what do you mean used to be?"

"The small town part is unchangeable but the group of friends, well we all dispersed," Brooke said with a frown.

"But we all do our best to stay in touch," Lucas said. "Haley and Jaime are well as is Nathan. You know he declared eligibility for the draft right?" Junior gave Lucas a confused look, "NBA," Lucas cleared the air and Junior relaxed.

"No I didn't actually," Brooke said, "you didn't tell me and I haven't talked to Haley in a few weeks."

"Well he declared eligibility and the rumors are saying a west coast team most likely Sacramento. He knew I was out this way he wasn't me to check out some homes if I have time."

"That's awesome," Dani said, "maybe if you all settle out this way your group of friends could reunite."

"I like the way you think," Brooke said. "Did you reschedule your dinner?"

"Yeah tonight," Dani answered. "What was your call about?"

"Just my annoying mother telling me to get back to work. She was odd though when I mentioned meeting you guys but I think it was just her way of telling me she thinks I'm wasting my time trying to be happy and I should be home."


	9. Blown Away

Junior knocked on the door. He was having second thought about the reason he was there. He didn't want to seem offensive but he thought this could help. The door opened, "hey Calvin. I hope you don't mind my stopping by but I just didn't feel we squared things away the other night."

"I'm sorry but how did you get my address," Calvin asked.

"Phone book man," Junior smiled and back handed his chest and entered the apartment.

"Come on in," Calvin mumbled.

Junior wasn't sure what he said but he sensed that Calvin was still a little jaded. "I'm sorry. I'm not intruding am I?"

"No not really," Calvin said closing the door. Junior was looking around the apartment with an amused look on his face. "I'm not really sure why you're here though," Calvin said.

Junior was still looking around; his eyes had caught the Christmas lights lining the ceiling. "Well a bunch of us are going," Junior stopped on a shelf where the wires for the lights as well as other wires ended under something that was covered. "What is this," he asked reaching to uncover whatever was harnessing the wires.

"Please don't touch that," Calvin said.

"Well what is it? Why are all those wires running to it," Junior asked.

"It's just a little project I've been working on," Calvin said pulling the cover off unveiling it to Junior. It was small round object that looked like a miniature fan.

"I don't get it. Are you hot? Isn't that what the AC in the window is for," Junior asked.

"Watch," Calvin said smiling as he leaned in toward the fan like object. He took a deep breath then blew into it and suddenly all the Christmas lights lit up, the stereo turned on, as did the AC, two lamps, a black light, and the microwave which started popping popcorn.

"Wow all that from that little thing," Junior said amazed.

"Yeah," Calvin responded, "could you imagine a six foot model?"

"That could power the building or our Ranch," Junior said.

"Yeah and I've been brainstorming ideas to eliminate all the wires running to it," Calvin said.

"So when will we see a larger model," Junior asked.

"Probably when some big corporation makes it, they already have guys developing similar products," Calvin answered.

"So why not beat them to the punch," Junior asked.

"I don't have the money to build larger or to market it to bigger companies," Calvin answered.

"Yeah but Davis Industries does and it's the 'something new' we've been looking for and it's environmentally friendly," Junior said, "let me discuss it with my father."

"Ok sure," Calvin said as Junior headed to the door, "Junior why did you come over?"

"Oh yeah, a bunch of us are going to the horse track tomorrow I was wondering if you'd like to join us? It would be a good idea to introduce you to my father after I talk to him tonight."

"Yeah it sounds like it'll be a good time and a good idea," Calvin said. They shook hands and Junior left.

Junior walked into his house smiling from ear to ear. He let the door slam behind him. "What has gotten into you son," Mr. Davis asked.

"Have I got an investment for Davis Industries," Junior answered and his father raised his eyebrows inquisitively. "Not only is it exactly what we've been looking for, it's exactly what we need and it's eco friendly."

"So what exactly is this investment," Mr. Davis asked.

"A wind turbine," Junior said.

Mr. Davis laughed a little, "and where did you find this," he asked.

"A guy I know from high school made it. I ran into him parking cars at the country club," Junior said and was going to continue but his father was laughing again, "why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry son but parking cars," he said.

"Yeah he was going to MIT but couldn't afford it anymore," he was going to continue defending Calvin but he had another question, "why did you laugh the first time?"  
"A wind turbine Junior, really," his father said, "about ten other companies will beat us to the punch."

"Not if we fund it as an accelerated development," Junior said.

"No, no way this friend of yours isn't even a college graduate," Mr. Davis said.

"You have to see this thing at work before you write it off," Junior said.

"Are you really that adamant about this," Mr. Davis asked.

"Yes I am I really believe in this thing after seeing it," Junior said.

"I guess so," Mr. Davis said.

Junior clapped his hands together, "alright," he said as he left the room.


End file.
